


As Sweet As Sugar

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Digs at Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Multi, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Out of Character Mycroft Holmes, Reader is a drug lord, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: “And what is it you’re asking for in return?” Mycroft spat, seeming annoyed that he had to go through this with me.“I want to take the absolute shit out of your brother. In any way I possibly can because what he does, does affect my business and of course, you want your brother off of the sweeties so my offer to you,” I got up close to the elder Holmes who straightened his back once I was in his personal space.“You and I have a relationship. A proper, functioning relationship. Perks include things like you get access to who, what, when and where drugs turn up in the UK through my ‘employees’,” I told the older Holmes, curious how he would take it.“And to what extent do you mean by ‘proper, functioning relationship’?” I was kind of amazed that he was considering my offer but then I realised it would mostly be because he can help get his brother off of the sweeties.“I mean sex, Mycroft."
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes/Reader (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi Karen, can I have some sherbet please?” I looked at the new voice and smiled politely.

“How much would you like?” I asked the customer. His eyes looked over the board briefly before looking back at me.

“200 grams please,” I nodded my head before turning and walking out the back. There were shelves upon shelves of lollies back here but I was looking for the sherbet which was the furthest away unfortunately. Finally coming across the shelf I needed, I grabbed two 100 gram bags before returning to the customer.

“That’ll be 2,” the man pulled out a handful of £50 pound notes and passed them to me. After counting out the £200, I passed him back his change and he left with his newly bought cocaine in hand.

“Hi. Can I have some sherbet too please?” I looked at the new man and realised that he was a detective of some sort so I went out back and grabbed some actual sherbet and returning to the man.

“Th-” “That’s not what I asked for,” I looked at the man slightly confused and realised who he was.

“I’m sorry sir, but you asked for sherbet and this is sherbet Mister Holmes,” he scoffed and walked away without the sherbet and I couldn’t help but scoff at him. Another man came in not long after and followed the same rules that everyone else had learnt and I gave him his weed before closing shop when 6pm came around. I walked out of the shop, locked the door and climbed onto my motorbike when I noticed a sleek black car pull in to the carpark in front of me. I started my bike after putting my helmet on and rode slowly up to the side of the car as a man got out.

“I believe you own the lolly shop just there, miss (L/N),”

“You already know everything about me, Mister Holmes. Why waste your breath asking me?” I inquired with a smile.

“I have a reason to believe that you are selling and in possession of drugs. May I check your shop?” I rolled my eyes and turned my bike around, parking on the pavement in front of my shop door and opening it again for the immaculately dressed man. The minute we were inside he closed the door and looked to me.

“I don’t actually care if you do or do not traffic drugs but I would like to request that should you see my little brother again, do not sell him any form of illicit substance,” Mycroft demanded, looking down at me while leaning on his umbrella.

“Mister Holmes, I don’t sell, traffic or buy drugs. Search my shop, look at my CCTV footage, my house, my person, my bike. You will find no drugs because I loathe them,” It was kind of true. I loathe illicit drugs but I do sell them.

“If that is so,” Mycroft motioned to someone on the other side of the door and a small crowd of police officers came in with a sniffer dog.

“Ah, (Y/N). Is this your shop?” I smiled at the grey haired man.

“Hi Greg. Yeah and you’re welcome to go around as you please,” I stated after greeting the DI. He and his men began to search the place, checking everywhere for the drugs but I know they won’t find them. Mycroft motioned for me to walk with him and so I did, following him into the back room where I stored all the real sweets and lollies. His eyes were stuck to the floor which amused me to no end.

“We can’t find anything. The place is clean but we’ve taken some swabs and some of the lollies to test for drugs anyway,” Lestrade informed Mycroft before leaving soon after. Mycroft was still looking at the floor meticulously.

“Where is the other door?” Mycroft snapped after having searched the entire floor of my store room.

“Other door?” I asked, utterly confused.

“There must be another door and that’s where you store the illicit substances,” Mycroft snapped, absolutely fuming.

“Mister Holmes, I have told you before. I have nothing to do with drugs. But if you don’t mind, I’d like to be able to close my shop again so I can go home before I miss the next episode of Doctor Who,” Mycroft’s face twisted in annoyance before he sighed and left the store room. I glanced briefly out the corner of my eye at the fake shelving that hid a secret door. The one door I am always grateful is set on a timer so I don’t have to remember to close it.

By the time I got out onto the street, my shop closed for the second time, Mycroft was already gone and I was alone on the street with my bike. I pulled my helmet on again and started my bike as one of my regulars made his way onto the street

“What were the cops doing here?” I looked at the man who was clearly high already and smiled softly.

“They were looking for drugs. But as I have made every clear to everyone,” “You only deal with lollies. No drugs,” he responded, finishing off my open statement.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Ray. Just don’t use everything in one hit,” he smiled and nodded his head before returning to the nearby alley way. The relatively short ride on London streets was only made worse with the high amount of traffic that was suddenly trying to get home but it only made me love London more. All of these people go about an ordinary life and don’t take advantage of such a wonderful business area that they have no idea what they are missing out on.

About 10 minutes from my home I decided to do something a little stupid but hilariously amusing to me. I made a small detour towards 221 Baker street, planning on renting out apartment 221 C just to annoy the drug addict that lived in 221 B. And to make it better, there is nothing he can do to get drugs in London anymore. I own the industry.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh hello dear. Sherlock isn’t taking clients at the moment. He’s a bit frustrated,” I smiled at the elderly lady and shook my head as she whispered her last few words like a secret that is to never be told.

“Oh, I’m not here for Sherlock Holmes. A friend of mine said that there was an apartment for rent here so I was wondering, assuming it’s still available, if I could have a look around it?” I watched her face light up with my words.

“Of course. Come on in,” I followed the shorter woman into 221 Baker Street. Smiling when I saw how excitable she was at the prospect of having someone rent the apartment. We walked down into the damp apartment and it just screamed out to me. I knew it was the right thing to rent, just to annoy the man upstairs.

“How much are you asking for?” I asked the woman as I wandered around.

“£600 per month minimum,” I looked around again before turning to face her once more having already decided to rent the place before I even got here.

“If I do rent it out, would I be allowed to do it up a bit?” I asked.

“Of course you can. I’ll even drop the rent down for you while you’re fixing the place,” the landlady offered.

“I’d love to rent it then,” I stated chirpily.

“Oh, wonderful. Oh, I forgot my manners, I’m Martha Hudson,” I shook her hand with a smile.

“(Y/L/N), (Y/F/N),” I replied. It didn’t take long to sort everything out with Mrs Hudson and then she left me in peace with a warning about ‘Sherlock’s gun habits’. I decided to make myself known to the detective and his side kick before 2 of my helpers got here with one of my beds to put in the apartment with a set of drawers. As soon as I walked out my apartment, I was met with a shorter man entering the building.

“Oh, hello. John Watson,” I smiled at the sandy haired man and accepted his hand, a firm grip encasing my hand.

“That would make you the doctor/blogger upstairs that Mrs Hudson told me about,” I stated more than asked.

“Yeah. I presume she told you about…” he was cut off when the sound of gun shots upstairs pulled away our attention, “…that. I guess she told you about that,”

“She did. Also gave me a heads up in case I hear ‘bored’ or ‘murder’ being yelled out at odd hours,” I admitted making John laugh. I followed the army doctor upstairs and smirked when Sherlock glared at me the minute he saw me.

“What are _you_ doing here?” I held my hand to my chest mocking an offended expression.

“Aw, are you still unhappy about your attempted transaction?” I asked in feigned sympathy.

“What attempted transaction?” “No!” John and Sherlock replied.

“Yes,” I mused cockily with a smirk, loving the annoyed expression on Sherlock’s face. I just laughed as he then stormed out of the room and into what I presumed was his bedroom.

“What transaction?” John reiterated.

“Sherlock came into my store earlier today and asked for sherbet. I gave him sherbet but apparently that’s not what he asked for. Not sure what he wanted but he stormed out without his sherbet,” I explained honestly.

“Your store?” John seemed confused and yet slightly amused by this.

“I own a lolly shop about 20 minutes away,” John’s confused amusement only rose from my comment but I excused myself and went downstairs in time for my furniture arriving. The two men were standing in the near freezing temperature and I smiled fondly at them, opening the door to my apartment to let them in.

I left them in peace to set up my furniture while I began stripping the peeling wallpaper from the walls in the centre of the apartment. Every time I finally managed to get a large chunk of the decrepit material off the wall, a loud gunshot would fill the damp air around me or the thudding of someone pacing above me would tumble down from the upstairs apartment. Sherlock really is pissed off.

After nearly an hour of attacking the wall, there was a knock on my door followed by Sherlock’s baritone voice yelling some incoherent insult. I smiled to myself and opened the door for him, smirking when I recognised the withdrawal signs in the curly haired detective who seemed to have a handler following behind him.

“Well, both Holmes boys at once in less than 2 hours of renting an apartment. I must have done something good for Santa to give me such an amazing early Christmas present,” I mused mockingly before walking over to the couch and sitting down carefully at one end.

“What _are_ you doing, renting this apartment?” Mycroft asked angrily, leaning on his umbrella as he looked disdainfully at me and the rest of the apartment. Sherlock pacing uncontrollably behind him as he struggled to deal with the lack of heroin in his veins.

“What? Is a girl not allowed a hobby?” I asked innocently.

“And that hobby would be?” Sherlock growled before he began going through my draws in desperation.

“Grating on the Holmes boys nerves, particularly the younger of the two. It’s quite fun actually, I might just have to make it a full time occupation,” Both boys glared at me with looks that could kill but that only made me smile wider.

“Come on. Crime rates have dropped significantly, drug overdoses are practically non-existent. There’s no arrests due to possession or illegal dealing in illicit substances. Why do you both look like the world’s ending when it’s getting better?” I asked with the biggest smile on my face, knowing that while it’s the truth, it would only be furthering Sherlock’s disdain and anger that was focused on me.

“That is entirely the point,” the younger Holmes growled.

“Hush Sherlock. The adults are trying to converse,” I snapped playfully before looking at Mycroft, knowing that Sherlock would be at the end of his rope with me.

“I know for certain that you are in control of London’s drugs…” “Ah. No, I am in charge of the UK’s drugs. Get it right mister ‘too-high-and-mighty-to-get-off-his-throne’,” I snapped, cutting Mycroft off. _And now, to piss off the elder brother._

“As I was saying, why are you doing this?” Mycroft snapped in slight anger.

“And why not? It is ever so amusing. Sherlock, dear, I don’t have any heroin or cocaine in my apartment. I do, however, have a secret stash of cocaine somewhere on my person. I’ll let you try and find it,” Sherlock’s eyes lit up and he was searching my body visually while red began to cover Mycroft’s face. When Sherlock gave up trying to find the drugs on my person with his eyes he became forceful and began to feel in my pockets, my bra, everywhere in an attempt to find them without constraint.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock found the cocaine that I was hiding in my panties and was now passed out, high as a kite, on my couch while Mycroft still looked at me with pure disdain and anger. Even a blind man would be able to see all of the seething rage that was emanating in waves from the normally emotionless, cold man in front of me. A small knock on my door put our staring contest on hold as I wandered over to the door, opening it to see Doctor Watson looking concerned.

“Hey, I’m sorry to uh to disturb you but I haven’t seen Sherlock in a while. Do you happen to know where he is?” John inquired, obviously struggling to get the words out of his mouth in a coherent form.

“Passed out on my couch. Just a heads up, he is probably still high,” I mused as I led John into my apartment, Mycroft still glaring at me.

“Where did he get…” “He got the cocaine from her,” Mycroft snapped, cutting off John’s concerned question. John stopped walking and looked at me curiously.

“Why did you give him cocaine?” John asked still visibly confused by what was going on.

“I didn’t _give_ it to him. I just politely informed him I had some on my person. He’s the one who put his hand down my pants to get it,” I pointed out and John just seemed more confused before turning to disgust and then concern before his attention went to Sherlock laying on the couch.

“You…” “I ‘sell drugs’ to people yes,” I stated, using air quotes while I cut John off.

“Officially and according to government and police records, I sell candy, lollies and sugar. I have nothing to do with drugs but in reality yes. I do sell illicit substances and in fact control all drugs within the UK,” I explained to John, Mycroft shaking his head in annoyance.

“Which reminds me. You and I need to talk privately. I have an offer for you,” I stated pointing to Mycroft before walking out of the lounge and into my bedroom, closing the door after Mycroft entered.

“You asked me earlier not to sell your brother any illicit substances but I have an offer that means he will be unable to have any at all,” I told Mycroft as he stood next to my wardrobe looking at me both curiously and disdainfully.

“And what is it you’re asking for in return?” he spat, seeming annoyed that he had to go through this with me.

“I want to take the absolute shit out of your brother. In any way I possibly can because what he does, does affect my business and of course, you want your brother off of the sweeties so my offer to you,” I got up close to the elder Holmes who straightened his back once I was in his personal space.

“You and I have a relationship. A proper, functioning relationship. Perks include things like you get access to who, what, when and where drugs turn up in the UK through my ‘employees’,” I told the Holmes, curious how he would take it.

“And to what extent do you mean by ‘proper, functioning relationship’?” I was kind of amazed that he was considering my offer but then I realised it would mostly be because he can help get his brother off of the sweeties.

“I mean sex, Mycroft. Dates and sex,” I explained. The elder Holmes swallowed heavily and I realised he was swallowing his pride.

“And when would all of this start should I accept your… offer?” I smirked at Mycroft, taking a step back so as to give him some space.

“Tomorrow, Mister Holmes. You have until 8 am sharp to let me know,” I told him before walking out of my bedroom to see John trying very hard to get Sherlock up but the detective was out for the count and impossible to carry as dead weight.

“Let me give you a hand John,” I told John, walking over and grabbing hold of Sherlock’s waist and helping to pull him up, Mycroft walking out of my room and fixing his jacket sleeves.

“I must leave before the Norwegian elections begin but Miss (L/N), I shall see you tomorrow night at 7 to further discuss an agreement,” I found myself smirking as Mycroft left. Amused, surprised and happy that he had agreed to my offer.

“You’re seeing Mycroft?” John asked confused and surprised as we finally managed to get Sherlock off the couch, his weight spread between the two of us as we tried to get him upstairs.

“I made him an offer. He wants to further discuss it I assume by his comment,” I stated to John, internally wondering what Mycroft actually meant. I tried not to dwell too much on it even though it would mean that one way or another, I’d be pissing Sherlock off and _that_ made me excited.

John and I managed to place the younger Holmes on his bed before I left, leaving the doctor to take care of his patient. My phone went off almost immediately after I got into my apartment to see one of my most well-paying clients calling me.

“Well, well. Hello Jim,” I greeted the Irishman on the other end of the line.

“ _(Y/N)! You won’t believe what I saw today. You were moving into 221C. The apartment on Baker Street under Sherlock. Daddy wants to believe it was just a bad dream,_ ” I rolled my eyes knowing that with anyone else the term ‘daddy’ from Jim Moriarty would mean anything as long as there was a sexual undertone but with me, it was a paternal daddy.

“Well guess what, at least it will give you some one close to him to let you know what’s going on. Oh, and power over the British government himself,” There was a very brief and deafening silence before Moriarty began to laugh.

“ _Very well. You are doing so much more and better than I thought you would by now. Keep going little bird. I’ll see you at normal time and place,”_ I sighed in relief when Moriarty hung up the phone. As much as I look up to that man, he also terrifies me to no end. And while I wish that being in control of all drugs meant I was more powerful, I’m smart enough to realise that there is no one more powerful than the Consulting criminal himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing. Why is it, that there is always that one day full of excitement and changes and then… nothing. Today was so fucking boring that I couldn’t focus on anything other than the one ray of possible excitement I had tonight but otherwise nothing to look forward to. When 6pm finally rolled around, I rushed to close my shop and ran to my bike. I was getting more and more excited with each minute that passed and even when I rushed into my new apartment to hear the younger Holmes shooting his wall while I got dressed into something comfortable but a little more revealing than my usual attire.

As I finished tossing my hair back and into a low ponytail, a knock on my door startled me a little. I looked at the time and realised that it had to be Sherlock. 6:45pm and the apartment upstairs is silent. I grabbed a jacket, threw it on and opened the door. A highly pissed off Holmes on the other side.

“Yes?” I asked. He was about to start berating me about something when he noticed my hair, pants, shoes. His mind tried to work out what was going on but he looked like he was still crashing from a fix to actually be able to work out what was going on.

“I need more,” I knew what he was asking for and gosh. I just love him like this.

“Sorry. You took everything I had on my person and in my apartment. Maybe tomorrow,” I told the younger Holmes before shutting my door in his face when he tried to speak, confusion the last emotion I saw on his face. There was no sound for several seconds before he stormed up to his apartment and the musical melodies of a gun going off filled the stale, moist air of my apartment. I spun around to take my jacket off and really wished I had just gotten one of my boys to do up my apartment for me but oh well.

Another knock on my door made me spin around and open it. I still hadn’t even gotten to the couch to take my jacket off. Upon opening the door I was met with the elder Holmes this time who looked somewhat annoyed with me.

“What?” I asked innocently, earning and an even more enraged glare.

“You gave him more!” I was startled by the statement before realising the misconception that Mycroft had.

“What? Hell no. That,” I pointed up to the apartment above as gunshots continues to fill the air. “Is the sound of an annoyed Holmes as he continues to come down from his final high that he would have gotten out of the cocaine I had on me yesterday,”

“Oh,” I laughed at his statement before stepping aside for him to enter my apartment, closing the door after him once he was through the threshold.

“I want to make a request of you since you seem to get more out of your… _offer_ than I do,” I rolled my eyes but looked at him expectantly, the stoic face he had was ironic in comparison to the small movement of weight that he was moving from his feet to his umbrella and back. Mycroft passed me a sealed envelope and I looked at it confused. There was no writing on it and the wax seal I recognised as one that he used on very rare occasions that he would send something to Moriarty while I had been in Ireland sorting out a deal with him in regards to drugs in and out of the Republic of Ireland.

“That is to remain unopened until such a time that this offer is reconsidered, broken or revoked. Do you agree to my terms?” I was more confused now than before but nodded regardless. Placing the envelope in a safe that I had installed behind one of my Da Vinci paintings.

“I won’t open it until then I guess,” I answered earning a more relaxed look from the Holmes in front of me. I tried not to focus on his relaxed face and looked at him to see if there was anything else.

“I assume you want to know where I’m taking you for dinner then,” I nodded in mild surprise to Mycroft’s question and he just smirked.

“You’d better change into something a little more reasonable for a high end party then,” I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I walked into my room and grabbed a slim fitting dress with a hip high part on the left, slipping it on after stripping to my underwear.

“Stunning,” I raised an eyebrow at Mycroft as he stood in the doorway, staring at me as I got dressed.

“You could help by zipping me up,” I informed him and he wasted no time to help zip up the dress, surprising me by how eager he actually seemed. Once I had applied a quick amount of light makeup and thrown my hair over one of my shoulders we walked out of 221 Baker Street and into Mycroft’s waiting car.

“You seem very eager,” I pointed out to Mycroft after the car pulled away from the curb.

“As much as I would like to say I’m not. The prospect of knowing my brother won’t be high ever again is an appealing offer, regardless of how the offer is achieved,” I raised an eyebrow and began speaking, not thinking about what I was saying as I spoke.

“So you’re saying that if I told you that you had to fuck your brother and he would never get drugs again…” I began, Mycroft cutting me off before I could finish my statement.

“I’d be buying drugs to help me forget the experience,” I laughed at Mycroft’s honesty but grabbed his hand.

“I guess you’re happy then that I don’t want to see Holmes incest… Holmescest,” Mycroft squeezed my hand uncomfortably and I just laughed harder at the Iceman himself.


	5. Chapter 5

“What kind of party is this again?” I asked Mycroft as he led me into the mansion with his hand wrapped around my waist. I had seen at least 15 celebrities so far and as we reached the door I realised it wasn’t a mansion.

“It’s the Queen’s birthday party so I suggest you behave,” the gates of Buckingham Palace had not been noticed by myself, something I usually pride myself on knowing (almost always) where I am regardless of route but somehow I had been too distracted to notice. I shook my head slightly and put on a small smile as Mycroft easily walked past the guards who were checking everyone which included stopping me to check me for anything that can be perceived as a threat.

“She is with me and you’d do well not to touch her,” Mycroft’s voice was filled with venom and ice, the two guards that were about to pat me down backing off with a quick ‘enjoy the party’ as they scampered away with their tails between their legs.

“Now I get the nickname. The Iceman,” I muttered carefully and quietly to Mycroft, realising only after I had said it that it was the nickname James Moriarty called him by and those he knows.

“I would rather that you don’t bring up one of your business partners here. Makes explaining situations hard to old friends,” I was too stunned to say anything. _He knows I work with Moriarty?_

“You surprise me Mister Holmes. Twice in 1 day,” I mused, those words the only thing I could think of so I wouldn’t stand mouth agape in the centre of the walkway, newly concerned about my safety around Mycroft.

“You are easy to read, Miss (L/N). It is never hard to tell what you are trying to hide,” I nodded my head slightly, Mycroft still leading me through the crowd of high class individuals until we reached a ballroom. The floor was packed with dancing couples, servers and groups of socialising individuals and I felt like I was going to pass out from all the people. I had never been one to spend time with a lot of people at once, my introverted side coming out more than I had wanted and more than it had over the last 7 years when I started to take over the drug rings in Scotland. That had been a challenge.

“Stay close to me, don’t speak to anyone unless I tell you that you can and don’t eat or drink anything I don’t pass to you,” I nodded my head simply, my breathing getting more and more laboured the longer we stood in the ever growing group of bodies.

Mycroft began walking further into the room, his arm slipping from my waist and grabbing my hand to lead (drag) me into the room after him. By the time he finally stopped, I was having a panic attack. My heart was racing, my breathing uncontrolled and shallow. My head was spinning and I wanted to collapse. I couldn’t work out what was going on, my breathing getting shorter and shallower until I felt like I wasn’t breathing at all. The room seemed to get smaller and tighter making my mind react more. When my vision had began to darken, the edges of my vision black, I found myself drinking in the cool air from outside, a hand massaging my mostly exposed back as they held me close.

“I do wish you had told me that you have agoraphobia,” my heart was still hammering faster than a race car and my breathing still felt too shallow for me to reply to Mycroft as he tried to soothe me, to settle me down while we were mostly alone on a balcony outside. There were another couple of people out here but nowhere near enough for me to start panicking again.

“Thank you for getting me out of there,” I whispered after several minutes. My heart having slowed to its normal rhythm and my breathing slow and deep. My head was still pressed against Mycroft’s collarbone, one of his hands still tracing invisible patterns over my back while the other sat on the base of my neck, holding my head close so I couldn’t look around as the sounds of more and more people flooding out onto the balcony filled the air around us.

“That is quite alright. I will have to give my apologies to Her Royal Highness on another occasion, I will get you back to my home so you can settle down a little more,” I was about to ask something when Mycroft released me, I looked up to see a slight redness to the white of his eyes and realised my hair felt a little damp. He’d been crying.

Mycroft grabbed my hand and began to pull me to the side of the balcony, guiding me through an alternate path to the one we had taken to get to the balcony and back to his car, the driver waiting for us.

“Sir,” the driver opened the door but it was clear that he was a little confused as to why Mycroft was leaving so early. Mycroft guided me into the car before going around the other side, the driver closing my door before getting into the car.

“Home please, Liam,” Mycroft ordered, there was a slight nod from the driver before we pulled away. I was still a little panicked from the experience but my mind was focused on Mycroft Holmes. He had been crying but why would the Iceman cry? The question kept ringing through my head until the car stopped, Mycroft climbing out and helping me again before I could get to the door, my mind not working quick enough.

“I apologise again about tonight,” I placed a hand over Mycroft’s mouth stopping him from speaking as the driver moved the car to god knows where.

“You didn’t know so you have no reason to apologise. And besides, you did get me out of the crowd before I passed out,” I explained, my heart stopping briefly when I thought about the crowd again and my breath catching slightly in my throat.

“You’d better come inside before you freeze,” Mycroft stated, his hard exterior being rapidly put back up after his comment and he headed inside. I stood still for a moment, contemplating what had happened in less than 2 hours but found myself at a loss. I guess I could ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft had buggered off quickly after getting inside, a maid coming up to me to guide me towards a room and informing me of where the closest bathroom was. I thanked her and sat on the bed with he door closed for several minutes. It was dark and my mind was still a little lost after the incident but I was still confused about Mycroft. I had known of him for months, years even but I had only met him 3 days ago yet… he seemed to care about me but that’s impossible for the Iceman. I shook my head of the following thoughts and stood, deciding to rid myself of the dress and heels. As I lay my dress over a chair, I noticed a pool out the back of the house. Dimly lit but in the dark of a London night, it seemed quite bright. I pondered the pros and cons and decided to go for a skinny dip since I didn’t have any bathers.

The hall was dark and I was grateful. I spun back into my room, removed my underwear and grabbed a towel off of the bed before quietly padding downstairs and out to the pool. Despite the cold air, I could feel the warmth radiating from the warmed pool so I dropped my towel and slid into the water, relishing in the immediate relief the warm water gave me. I kept my head above the water only because I still hadn’t removed the makeup and began to swim slowly through the water, a feeling of being watched tinkering at the back of my mind.

As I reached the wall on the other side of the pool, I turned to go back to where I had started only to get a scare from Mycroft who stood on the poolside glaring at me. I smirked a little and swam back, deliberately slowly until I was next to him and resting my arms on the poolside.

“What are you doing?” Mycroft growled, clearly angry and annoyed.

“Well, I _was_ going for a relaxing swim to calm down,” Mycroft’s eyes narrowed at me, eyes brows scrunching together in confusion. I rolled my eyes when he continued to not say anything and turned around once more, beginning another lap of the pool. I felt the feeling of being watched vanish and I assumed Mycroft went back inside.

“Would you stop scaring me?!” I screamed when the elder Holmes stood over me. I hadn’t noticed him get in the pool but I could see his pile of neatly folded clothes on the poolside with my towel. He had to be naked as well but I didn’t want to look down and confirm my suspicions. Not yet anyway.

“It seems that you are easy to scare,” I pulled my feet off the bottom of the pool and sculled, keeping myself a float as I looked at him.

“And it seems you’re not as cold and emotionless as you think you are,” I pointed out, his eyes seeming to get colder instantly.

“What on Earth do you mean?” I felt the ice in his words as they hit me but I shook it off. I was curious.

“I saw you. You were crying when you were trying to calm me down at the palace and you were concerned just a moment ago, you are now. How can you care so much but act like you have no emotion at all?” Mycroft’s lips tightened into a slim line before his head dropped ever so slightly and a loud, deep sigh escaped his lips. I grabbed his ribs and pulled myself closer, his shoulders and head the only part of him out of the water and pulled myself closer to him.

“I have been watching you since you first started to take over drugs in London. Now you have every drug ring and cartel under your finger and it intrigues me. You…” he shook his head, as though he had been about to say something but changed his mind but what he had already said did explain something. He had been watching me for a decade.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and pulled myself up, wrapping my legs around his hips and his hands rested under my arse to hold me up. I got my confirmation about his state of undress but I also got an answer to an unasked question, the one I had been about to ask.

“You stopped seeing me as a threat to Queen and country. What do you see me as?” I didn’t get an answer to my question, not verbally anyway. I bit onto Mycroft’s collarbone as I felt his cock starting to slide into me. Mycroft’s hands moved to my hips and he pulled me down onto him until he was completely sheathed inside of me, an uncomfortable but welcome feeling rushed through my body as I realised he was nudging against my cervix.

“A threat to me and the mask I wear around everyone. Even my family,” I opened my mouth to ask him something but the sensation of him pulling out and thrusting back in clouded my mind.

Mycroft moved us closer to the pool wall, resting my back against it as his lips began to trace along my neck. I moaned softly at the feeling of Mycroft and he began to slowly thrust into my body, nudging my cervix each time he fully entered my core. When he pulled his head back from my neck, I caught his lower lip with my teeth, nibbling him gently until he came closer to meet my lips.

I moaned loudly into Mycroft’s mouth as his hand traced down my side and snaked between our bodies, rubbing against my clit in slow, deliberate patterns while his tongue traced my lower lip. I opened my mouth and began pulling myself up, using his body as leverage, before pushing myself down hard to meet his thrusts. I smiled into the kiss as I felt Mycroft’s member twitch, my orgasm still too far away for him to be able to get me to cum with him or before him. He seemed to realise this and moved his hand away from my clit focusing on thrusting into my body instead.

Every time his tip nudged against my cervix, pleasure seemed to flood my body like electricity and I realised how close he could actually get me with just that feeling. His cock twitched again as he thrust into my body, his seed filling me when he nudged my cervix again. He trust lazily a few more times, his forehead resting against mine while he walked us back up to the shallow end of the pool. My body shivered as I left the warmth of the water but Mycroft continued to hold me close, warming me slightly until we reached the poolside. He placed me on the edge of the pool and kissed me quickly before unwrapping my legs from his waist so he could pull out his softening member.

Once he was out of me, I felt empty but found myself smirking a little. I spread my legs wider apart and laid back a little, the cold chilling my bones but looking at Mycroft as he was unable to peel his eyes away from my leaking core made the cold worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with a note left on the pillow Mycroft had slept on, his bed too comfy for me to bother moving to read it. I stretched out my arms and legs, followed by my back before I decided that I probably should read the note. I grasped the crisp white paper and began reading it, finding nothing really of note within it other than it was Mycroft being human and letting me know that he was going to be at work until late and that I should take a few showers to make sure Sherlock wouldn’t notice I’d had sex with him… twice… in one night.

I smirked and felt kind of bad about what I was going to do but decided it was worth it. I sighed before rolling out of bed and went through Mycroft’s clothes, getting a shirt and a pair of briefs to put on _without_ a shower. The smell of sex obvious to me so Sherlock was going to be completely unable to notice but just to be sure, I found a bottle of cologne that Mycroft seemed to use a lot of and put a little bit on, enough that it seemed to have been through direct contact with someone wearing it and not because I put it on before rushing downstairs with nothing else on and out the door to the waiting driver. Something else Mycroft had written in the note.

“That’s how…” “To Baker Street please. I don’t have any clothes here so I’m borrowing Mycroft’s,” I informed the driver. His eyes widened briefly as he sighed and shook his head but nevertheless opened the door for me to get in and drove me silently back to Baker Street. Once the car came to a halt I dashed inside and walked slowly up the stairs, something that only Sherlock would notice.

“You’re being overly cautious this morning. Who was he?” the disinterest in Sherlock’s voice sounded fake as he stared at the music sheet he was writing on, violin and bow in one hand. I took note that John wasn’t in here so he was either in the kitchen, bathroom or at work by this hour.

“Deduce me,” I could hear Sherlock sigh in annoyance before turning and glancing over me briefly before going back to his music sheet. As he wrote the next note down he hesitated, turning slowly to look me over again, his eyes darting from one thing to the next, his brilliant mind being unable to deny what he was clearly seeing but his logic telling him that it was impossible.

“Hey (Y/N). Did you have a visitor last night?” John asked as he walked out of the kitchen, his eyes stopping briefly to look at my state of dress.

“No, I was out at my boyfriend’s place,” the wording of my sentence sent Sherlock into an even more entertaining paradoxical state as his mind and logic fought each other at the very obvious truth.

“Oh? Do I know him?” John asked and I couldn’t help my smirk.

“Yep. And so does Sherlock but I feel that Sherlock may not like the truth. He looks broken,” John turned to look at Sherlock who looked like his brain had just given up functioning while his face seemed to convey shock and confusion. I heard footsteps ascending from the foyer and knew them all too well.

“You can ask him yourself Sherlock,” I mused quietly, moving out of the doorway and tucking in behind a protrusion from the wall, Mycroft unable to see me when he walked up to the door way got to see Sherlock still seeming mentally broken.

“I don’t get it,” John muttered, looking between myself and the two Holmes brothers.

“I could spell it out for you, John. If you’d like,” I responded to the army doctor, a barely audible sigh of annoyance coming from the elder Holmes who had realised what had happened, annoyance filling the sound of the sigh the only sound filling the tense air.

“This has to be fake. You broke into… no that wouldn’t work. You must have…” “I slept with your brother, Sherlock. You clearly see that and very easily deduced that. Stop lying to yourself,”

“You… slept with Mycroft?” I nodded in response to John, Mycroft was leaning on his umbrella and I guessed was actually getting slightly amused and curious about what was happening.

“Bullshit,” John snapped.

“Don’t believe me? Hey Mycroft,” Mycroft sent me a glare that told me to shut my mouth and I obeyed but smirked. That glare alone confirmed the suspicion to John but Sherlock’s mind still couldn’t process the information.

“How? I thought they didn’t have emotions,” John pointed out in disbelief.

“I never said Mycroft does. I just said that I had sex with him,” “Twice. You slept with him twice,” I smirked at Sherlock who seemed to settle on anger and confusion as he realised it was real. He couldn’t explain it away. John just looked at me, mouth agape as the information seemed to shock him a little.

“Okay, I didn’t think they had urges,” John rephrased, still looking at me stunned.

“(Y/N),” I decided I’d be nice to Mycroft this time as his pointed tone made it clear he wanted me to shut up now. His curiosity satiated. I waved my hand and headed downstairs to my apartment, deciding to finish cleaning it and doing it up so it looked more habitable. Just as I was about to start ripping up the carpet, I heard a frustrated knock on my door, followed by the creak that came with it being opened.

“Why did you do that?!” I rolled my eyes at Mycroft’s question.

“Like hell you don’t already know,” I snapped at him, his whole demeanour seeming to change from rage to anger and hurt.

“So that’s what this is to you. Nothing but a game?” I smiled in a way that told him I thought it was pretty obvious.

“Pretty much,” I admitted earning the darkest scowl from Mycroft.

“Don’t lie to yourself,” Mycroft basically hissed at me before leaving in a fit of anger. I stood stationary, looking at where the elder Holmes had been as a pain seemed to resonate from my chest, no. My heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, I caught a cab to Mycroft’s house as the late afternoon began to squirm into the early evening and the sun had set beyond the London skyline, the sky now mimicking the way I feel as I go to try and smooth things over with Mycroft, my brain not letting me function without a guilt trip. The taxi came to a stop outside of Mycroft’s home and I took a deep breath before getting out of the car, and walking up to his door.

I raised my hand and rapped my knuckles against the door and waited, nibbling my lower lip between my teeth. There was a sound behind me and I temporarily worried that I was about to be arrested but turned around to see Mycroft’s personal car pulling up. I forgot that he would have been at work. I took the steps back down to the driveway to meet Mycroft. The driver came to a stop before getting out and opening the door closest to me and Mycroft began to get out of the vehicle, cold blue eyes staring at me.

“What do you want?” I found myself swallowing in fear. Scared that he would have me killed or he’d reject me or something and I was terrified to lose him. Something I never thought I’d admit in any capacity, especially after a week of knowing the man personally.

“To apologise,” I admitted, not thinking my words through; knowing that if I did, I’d make things worse.

“Then don’t waste your breath,” I couldn’t breathe as the words escaped Mycroft’s mouth.

“I can’t believe I’m going to admit this,” I whispered to myself, realising that Mycroft heard me when I looked up to see him looking at me expectantly.

“I love you, Mycroft. And I honestly hate admitting that because it means that in only 7 days of knowing you, face to face, I have managed to not only fail to control my emotions but I also failed to keep this offer strictly as a matter of fancy. I’m sorry about what I said but it wasn’t meant to be anger or insult to you. It was me trying to convince myself that nothing happened even though I knew and know now that it was a lie. I am in love with you Mister Holmes,” I took a deep but shaky breath, looking away from Mycroft in fear of what he would say.

When a full minute had passed and Mycroft had neither spoken nor moved I assumed he was never going to forgive me so I turned and began to walk away, tears threatening to spill from my eyes as they stung. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back towards a warm chest and embracing me in the grasp.

“Come inside,” I melted into Mycroft’s arms and nodded compliantly, turning to face him and curling my head against his neck. Mycroft released me slightly, enough that he could guide me into the mansion without letting me go. He guided me up and into his room, a familiar place.

Mycroft removed his arms from around my body once we were sealed behind the wooden door and next to the bed in the centre of the room. His lips tickled against my neck and cheek, filling my body with anticipation of what I knew was about to come as Mycroft’s fingers slid up under my shirt.

“Remove your clothes, darling. I want to show you how much I…” Mycroft hesitated, the words he was hunting seeming to get caught on his tongue. He sent me a small smile, uncomfortable with whatever was waiting to be said but unable to say it. I decided to stop him from over thinking and kissed his lips softly, and resting my hands on his hips, pulling him against me. The action succeeding in taking Mycroft’s mind off of everything but us in that moment.

Mycroft began to remove my clothes, without letting me do so as he had ordered. It didn’t take long for us to strip to nothing, hands roaming each other’s body. I stopped for a moment, taking a breath and looked at him with heavy eyes. His pupils were dilated and filled with lust.

Mycroft led me backwards, the back of my knees hitting the mattress. He helped me to lay down without letting me fall to the bed. We moved further onto the bed, Mycroft looking over my body as I stared at his face, a plaster of freckles littering his cheeks and nose. His short brown hair was ruffled from removing his shirt. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist, watching his eyes as he pushed inside of me. I could feel hesitation in Mycroft’s muscles and wondered what he was weary about. My mind working it out when he looked me in the eyes, apologetically.

“We don’t have to do this. I wouldn’t hate you if you wanted to stop,” I mused softly, earning a slight look of relief. Mycroft pulled out of my body and laid next to me, wrapping an arm loosely around my waist until I fell asleep next to him.

I had woken up alone again with a note on Mycroft’s pillow letting me know that he was going out and this, that and the other but today it was because of his mother. He’d then be returning to Baker Street by her orders. I chuckled to myself, got up and dressed before making my way over to Baker Street, my mind happily numb and excited but an unscratchable itch lingered near my core. I shook my head and ignored it, all the way up to 221B where I sat down on the couch, opting to lay down instead.

I was bored, horny and alone as I lounged on Sherlock and John’s couch. John was out, Mycroft and Sherlock were being forced by their mother to go to some play with her which left me in Baker Street alone and one of my trainees taking care of the shop today. I glanced over at Sherlock’s skull on the mantlepiece and decided that I couldn’t care anymore. I’m too horny. I removed my clothes, folding them and putting them under the table before I started to touch myself, relishing in the sensation even when I heard the door to the foyer of Baker Street open and close, two sets of footsteps ascending the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

“What’s wrong boys? Not seen a naked woman touch herself?” I inquired as both Holmes boys watched my hand like there was nothing else they would ever be able to see.

“I would like to know why you are touching yourself on my couch,” Sherlock managed to state but was clearly very distracted.

“Well, there is something about guys with Asperger’s syndrome that turns me on incredibly,” I mused, getting cut off by Sherlock before I could complete my sentence.

“So, you just need a release,” the younger Holmes assumed.

“No. You didn’t let me finish,” I snapped angrily, my fingers still tracing lazy circles over my clit.

“So finish,” Mycroft sighed.

“That’ll take a while but I’m sure you’ll enjoy watching,” I winked at Mycroft and couldn’t help but laugh lightly at his reaction.

“I meant your statement,” I smirked at the elder Holmes’s reddened face.

“Oh, well. There is something so sweetly gentle and innocent about guys with Asperger’s that just makes me want to… DEFILE them.” I explained with a smirk on my face. Both boys swallowed heavily but continued to watch me, trying not to look at my hands.

“What are you trying to say?” Sherlock asked, his brain having halted to a stop.

“Come closer and you can find out yourself,” I whispered, using my free hand to begin massaging my breast, my thumb and forefinger pinching and twisting the nipple. Sherlock shook his head and stormed back down the stairs and out of his apartment, I laughed slightly before looking up at Mycroft with a smirk.

“You’ll do this on Sherlock’s couch, but you won’t do it on mine?” the elder Holmes asked. Looking unabashedly now at what I was doing.

“No because you’re always around when I would go to do this on your couch,” Mycroft bit back a smirk, straining to remain cold but he had lost that appearance to me weeks ago.

“Are you really going to make me do this here?” He asked after several quiet moments of just watching, his pants getting tighter at the front after each passing second.

“I suppose we could use your brother’s room but I don’t want to go down the stairs to my apartment, not when I’m perfectly comfortable and turned on right where I am,” Anyone, even Sherlock, would be astonished by the strength that Mycroft actually possess. He easily lifted me off the couch, knocking my hand away from my clit in the process before he carried me to his brother’s room.

Ah, ways to annoy the younger Holmes are endless.

Mycroft placed me on the bed carefully, he had begun to seem concerned about me very early on and it warmed my heart every time he would do something as simple as moving my hair off of my shoulders or out of my eyes. He made sure I was comfortable before removing his clothes, folding them a little bit before laying them over the desk in Sherlock’s room.

I’d seen him naked before, hell, we’ve had sex before, but he still took my breath away when he would stand naked in front of me. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over me as waves of heat emanated out from his body. I leaned up onto my elbows and kissed him, feeling my stomach do a flip as anticipation flooded my body. Mycroft pulled away slightly from our kiss and put a hand between our bodies, grabbing himself and rubbing the tip along my entrance. I could feel my breathing increase with each movement he made and I could see that he was still being deliberate, trying to work out what I enjoy and what I don’t enjoy. He lined himself up and removed his hand before pushing into me slowly, stretching me out and filling me completely. I could feel him touching my cervix and my body tensed slightly, squeezing him and earning a low moan.

“I don’t think I will last too long this time,” I kissed Mycroft after shaking my head at him, grateful that he is honest with me.

“I won’t either,” I whispered. Mycroft huffed out a laugh before pulling out of my body and slamming back in before he had completely pulled out. My body jolted up with the force and I barely missed headbutting the headboard. Mycroft smirked as he began pulling out again but this time, he adjusted himself to the new position and grabbed my hips. _Oh shit_!

Mycroft pulled me forcefully down the bed, the head of his member forcefully pushing against my cervix again and I found my whole body squeezing around him again as pleasure surged in my body. Mycroft moved his hands to my waist and thrust into my body, hitting my cervix with each thrust. I could feel myself clench around him each time he moved into my body and I desperately wanted to close my eyes, my head thrown back but the way Mycroft’s body moved, his facial expression as pleasure filled his body made it hard to look away from him.

I could feel myself getting close, the knot in my stomach on the verge of breaking when we heard someone coming up the stairs to the apartment. I smirked while Mycroft looked horrified. He went to pull out but I refused to let him, wrapping my legs around his hips and pulling him in as much as I could. He freaked out a little and slipped, falling onto his side. I took advantage and unwrapped my legs the best I could before pushing him over and onto his back, riding him carefully so as to pleasure him too much for him to fight to get me off but not enough that we made too much noise.

“Sherlock?” I smiled wildly to hear John in the apartment and rode Mycroft harder, the iceman biting his lip as he pushed up against me one final time before he came. I was kind of sad that I didn’t get to cum but it was worth while as I heard John knock on the door to see if Sherlock was in his room and Mycroft panicked again.

“Sherlock went out John,” I called to the army doctor, earning an angry glare from Mycroft who covered his face and groaned into the pillow in annoyance, timing it perfectly to his fortune as John opened the door.

“What the hell are you doing?” John asked when he saw me sitting naked on ‘a man’.

“Annoying Sherlock for when he gets back. If you don’t mind, I’m almost finished and would like some privacy with my lover,” John just closed the door in complete shock and I laughed before getting pushed off of Mycroft’s lap when he removed the pillow.

“That doesn’t happen again. Am I understood?!” Mycroft growled at me after John’s footsteps reached the foyer downstairs.

“Okay, but you did enjoy it,” I pointed out to him, sexually frustrated but amused as I walked down to my apartment naked and past Mrs Hudson who seemed extremely confused at my appearance.


	10. Chapter 10

“You know Sherlock hates you now, yes?” I turned my head on Mycroft’s lap, looking away from the projector screen where we were watching one of his films to look at him.

“He always hated me. He’s just getting worse is all,” I explained simply, the answer close to the actual truth.

“(Y/N),” Mycroft clearly didn’t like my answer.

“What do you want me to say? Mycroft, he hates me in part because he can never get high again and the rest is because to him, I have ruined his image of you. To him you are emotionless and have no feelings but that’s been shattered in his mind. He tried to be like you in the lack of emotion and now that he realises that you are human too, he doesn’t know what to do so he chooses to blame me,” I sighed after the miniature rant and stared at Mycroft. In the space of 10 months, my life had gone from occasionally annoying the Holmes boys to pretty much permanently living with Mycroft and having Sherlock plot ways to kill me.

“I want you to tell me that you will lay off annoying my brother for a few days. A week would be optimal to allow him to… calm down but I know that you will be unable to do that,” I stared at Mycroft’s eyes to see that he was avidly thinking about his words, the vocabulary choice only just registering in my brain.

“Why are you talking like an encyclopedia again? Are you angry with me?” I asked looking at the elder Holmes. His suit jacket wasn’t on tonight as the summer heat was filling the house with an uncomfortable temperature.

“Frankly, yes,” I sighed and sat up at Mycroft’s confession, deciding to just go to bed after a quick shower so I can leave Mycroft to his movie. I heard him sigh as I left the room, but he didn’t follow. I decided I would try to be nice to Sherlock for at least 3 days, maybe even help him with a case if he wants it but even I had to admit, I wouldn’t last much longer without taking the shit out of him.

***

“What have you come to say and do today?” Sherlock’s words were like venom, even John seemed to tense a little at Sherlock’s question.

“To appease Mycroft. He wants me to be nice to you so I’m here solely to see if you wanted to go for lunch,” Sherlock and John eyed me with my admission, not believing that I’d do something like that let alone that Mycroft would ask something like that of me.

“What did he actually say?” John asked, Sherlock’s cold eyes still looking over me.

“To not take the shit out of him but I figured I’d go a step further and try to actively be nice,” I admitted, John seeming pleased but Sherlock… not so much.

“Go to hell,” I rolled my eyes but left without a word, knowing I’d say something snarky if I spoke up. Mycroft was away from a few days so I decided to try and organise a new deal with a well known cartel in Mexico so that we could both try and profit from the movement of marijuana. I was thinking about offering them access to a small island that I control just off the coast of the USA to relocate their drugs to before they go to the mainland USA because the island is part of the US but it had no form of customs since it’s private property. My private property.

As I began typing the encrypted email in my own apartment, a familiar set of footfalls descended from 221B and to my door before the owner knocked.

“It’s open Sherlock,” I called out, finishing my email before sending it to my translator who would then send it back to me before I send it to the cartel leader. I felt Sherlock lean over my shoulder and begin reading the email. I couldn’t care less if he did or not.

“You’re in league with the Sinaloa Cartel?” I laughed a little before shaking my head in answer to his question.

“No. Not yet. I am trying to find a way of getting in league with them by offering them a sure fire way into the US with nigh on zero seizures of their products,” I answered as my translator returned my original email with the Spanish translation.

“What do you get out of it?” Sherlock asked, his dark curls tickling my ear.

“Money as well as a cocaine and marijuana source outside of the country,” I explained, looking over at Sherlock who seemed to be studying the email carefully.

“You should tell them that you have the Gulf Cartel agreeing to a deal that would make them more profitable than the Sinaloa Cartel and work from that angle. The truce they have is very fragile so it would make them want to take the offer more because they know if…” “If the Gulf Cartel gets anymore profitable, the Sinaloa Cartel would be destroyed or taken over violently. That’s good,” I admitted, praising Sherlock after I cut him off. Amazed by his ability to know how overseas drug cartels were going until I remembered why he would want to know.

“Don’t ask. Mycroft would have me hanged if I gave you any,” I explained to Sherlock, hearing him take a breath in to ask me something, my mind already knowing the question.

“You’re no fun. He wouldn’t know,” Sherlock pointed out and I rolled my eyes, realising I had an alternative way of saying thank you to the younger Holmes.

“Bullshit he wouldn’t. He knows when I’ve walked past an umbrella so like hell he wouldn’t notice me giving you the 400 grams of heroin that is stashed in the top drawer of my bedside table closest to the window,” I turned back to my laptop, leaving him with the info he wanted.

“Maybe you aren’t as bad as I thought,” Sherlock admitted and I smiled slightly at my laptop when I heard that.

“You do realise I’m still going to have to take the shit out of you though so that people don’t get suspicious?” I heard Sherlock chuckled in response.

“I figured but I think I can survive it now,” I looked over at Sherlock with a smile and gave him a small nod before going back to my emails.

“Just don’t take too much or get high if someone is near you. I don’t want Mycroft coming down on me with a freaking nuclear warhead for informing you of the location of unguarded sweeties,” Sherlock laughed a little before I heard the drawer in my room open and close, Sherlock quickly dashing up to 221B so he could get high or hide his new found pass time.


	11. Chapter 11

I had heard nothing from upstairs for nearly two hours and was starting to get concerned for Sherlock, wondering what Mycroft would do when he finds an overdosed little brother in 221B. I shook the thoughts out of my head and went upstairs, needing to know that Sherlock was still alive.

“How do you get it so pure?” I rolled my eyes before walking over to Sherlock and sitting across from him at the junk cluttered table.

“I don’t. I only purchase the purest substances because it’s less danger to my clients and I can also bump the price up for purer stuff,” Sherlock looked up at me briefly over the microscope before going back to looking at the test sample he had taken.

“How much do you charge for what you gave me?”

“I gave you about £80,000 worth of free heroin, Sherlock. Heroin isn’t exactly cheap,”

“How do you work that out?”

“Sherlock, the selling price of heroin this pure is £20 per tenth of a gram. So 10 grams is £200. I gave you 400 grams,” Sherlock seemed to stop and contemplate that before looking at me with a confused look.

“That seems a little out,” Sherlock quipped, removing his sample and putting a second under the microscope.

“Sherlock, here.” I passed him my phone, logged into the darkest parts of the dark web, showing him the current average price in Europe for 50% pure drugs and the average price for up to 90% pure.

“So you’re selling 98% pure drugs for the price of 80% pure?” Sherlock asked as he looked over my phone before passing it back.

“Yeah. I like money Sherlock but I can lower the price to just about any number and still make billions,” I answered, Sherlock looking at the new sample now with just as much curiosity.

“You make how much?” I smiled and waved at John, the army doctor standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“I could pay rent for both this apartment and my own today and we’d never have to pay again but it would barely take a dent out of my bank account,” I explained, not phased by it but the choked sound John made said he was stunned by that revelation.

“Can I, um,” John began and I just smirked before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You haven’t checked your account recently, have you John?” Sherlock’s phone went off as I asked John about his banking habits. John looked confused but sat in his seat and grabbed his laptop to check.

“No, why?” John stated, Sherlock briefly looking at his phone before rolling his eyes.

“I put a thank you present in your account,” I explained, Sherlock passing me his phone, a message from Mycroft on the screen.

“Where does he put them?” I asked Sherlock and he pointed to the skull on the mantelpiece that was now facing us.

“Back in a moment,” I stated as I got up and grabbed the skull from the mantle piece, taking it into Sherlock’s room and burying it in his dirty washing pile.

“What happened?” John asked when I walked back out of Sherlock’s room, sitting back at the seat across from the younger Holmes.

“Mycroft wants to know why he has heroin,” I explained to John who seemed a little confused.

“Why does he have heroin?” John inquired, looking at me pointedly.

“He took it from my apartment. I’m up here making sure he doesn’t use it,” I explained, mostly untruly to John, Sherlock sending me a very slight and quick smirk.

“Oh,” John stated simply before continuing. “How much did he take?”

“Nought point 3 grams. Not enough for a high but still £60 worth of drugs,” I answered, John swallowing heavily enough that I could hear him while he was sitting in his chair.

“Thanks for the gift by the way but why so much?” John asked and I smiled, remembering the deposit I made into his bank account consisting of just over half a million pounds.

“Because I could,” I answered, Mycroft’s footsteps becoming audible as he walked up the stairs.

“I’d like to point out that I’m amazed he is more human than Sherlock,” John noted once Mycroft was in his vision.

“I’m not. But I will admit I am slightly curious if Sherlock would be better in bed or not,” John could see that I was lying but apparently neither of the Holmes boys could tell the difference, scowls burning into my body as John tried not to laugh.

“You both realise she is lying right?” John asked when Sherlock and Mycroft continued to glare, almost like they were expecting me to further explain my comment.

“She is a lying bitch normally but to even joke…” Sherlock snapped, his normal wall being built up immediately and I worried that I had just hurt my new found… acquaintance? No… friend. Definitely a friend.

“Sherlock!” John reprimanded but Sherlock just ignored John, about to continue his rant.

“John, don’t worry about it. Just leave it,” I told him before getting off of my seat, heading for the door so that I could leave 221B.

“She _is_ a lying bitch John. That will always remain,” As I walked past Sherlock as he spoke, he sent me a wink and internally I felt relieved that Sherlock didn’t hate me but the Morse code he was tapping on the table did make me worry a little bit.

_Down soon. Going to look for drugs._

“(Y/N). Were you actually joking?” I turned around to face Mycroft, halfway down the stairs to the foyer.

“You know how I feel about Sherlock. Why would I want to sleep with him?” I asked earning a relieved sigh from Mycroft.

“I just wanted to be sure,” Mycroft admitted before laying a kiss on my forehead and returning to 221B while I went down to 221C ready for Sherlock’s coming antics. Whatever they are.


	12. Chapter 12

“I need some!” I was startled as Sherlock threw open my door and began ripping drawers out of cupboards, searching the contents.

“WHERE IS IT?!” Mycroft soon came down as Sherlock continued to yell at me while throwing my apartment to pieces.

“What is going on here?” he asked and I shrugged, honestly not knowing,

“Tell that bitch to give me some heroin. I need some,” I rolled my eyes as I realised what he was doing. Turns out, he’s one hell of an actor.

“(Y/N), do you have any in your apartment?” as Mycroft finished his question, there was a loud bang followed by Sherlock yelling in complaint. I spun around to see that he had pushed a cupboard over in anger and was searching literally _everything_ for some drugs.

“No, I don’t,” I answered, Sherlock heading for the next item of furniture to tear to shreds.

“What on Earth?!” I rolled my eyes at John, rapidly getting annoyed now at the number of people in my apartment.

“Welcome to the party John,” I quipped, the sound of fragile items shattering making me turn to Sherlock again, this time braking vases to see if there was anything inside them.

“Why is he like this?” John growled at me, pointing at Sherlock.

"Because I get bored easily," I stated sarcastically to John who was fuming at me. Mycroft stood in the background, staring at his younger brother throwing a fit and breaking everything in sight as he tore through my apartment.

"But I trusted you and you have gone and done that to him... what did you do to him?" John asked after a momentary lapse in thought. His mind realising that he had no idea what had caused the great Sherlock Holmes to resort beyond his childish antics and into that of an insane, sadistic murderer to everyone nearby.

"I didn't sell him any drugs," I explained with a shrug and a small smirk. "And I never will,"

“So he’s angrily destroying and searching your apartment for something you have refused to let him have?” John asked with amusement lacing his tone.

“Something along those lines,” I admitted to John. He laughed momentarily and watched for a few more minutes before leaving with a smirk on his face.

“I’m going to go and get one the body guards I have available and bring him here should my brother decide to get violent while I’m at work,” I nodded my head in response to Mycroft’s statement and watched him as he left the apartment, Sherlock stopping once Mycroft was gone.

“You’re an arse,” I told Sherlock as he smirked my way, fixing some of the mess he had made.

“So are you,” He muttered, leaning on the remaining shell of what was once a wardrobe.

“What would your dear brother say if he saw us getting along?” I asked, smiling at the younger Holmes.

“Bullshit,” I laughed at his response and the two of us got to what we had learnt to socialise over. Creating deals with drug rings and cartels that not only made me more powerful but also rich, comfortable and more of an asset for Mycroft to keep nearby.

“Okay, so the Mexicans, Chinese and Vietnamese drug cartels are in your pocket. You control all rugs in, out and through the UK. Where else do you need?” I felt my smile turn to a smirk. I figured I could probably take over this other cartel quickly with either force or infiltration but decided to let Sherlock’s mind give my issue a go.

“I don’t quite control all of the UK. There is a small cartel the runs in London that’s stayed out of my way and not gone near my clientele but your brother’s getting antsy about them,” I explained, grabbing my laptop from Sherlock and quickly sinking into the dark web to get a picture of the man who runs the cartel.

“Why?” Sherlock seemed confused as I passed him my laptop.

“Because they sell to politicians and others in a similar league with Mycroft,” The knowing look came back to Sherlock very rapidly and then his thinking face was on. His eyes were darting over the laptop screen, presumably getting all the information he could before he would go store it in is mind palace. I had never been witness to either Holmes boy using this memory technique and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t excited by the possibility of seeing Sherlock using his.

“Take this,” Sherlock passed me my laptop back before laying on the sofa, hands in a prayer position under his chin, eyes closed and motionless.

“What happened now?” John asked as he walked back into my apartment, passing me a burger of some kind.

“What’s this?” I asked as I opened the packaging to reveal a strange looking burger staring at me.

“Lunch. They only had vegan burgers left though so I don’t know how they’ll taste,” I shrugged and took a bite, pleasantly surprised that it actually tasted decent.

“Not as bad as I thought it would be,” I admitted to John after swallowing my first mouthful, quickly taking a second as I watched the younger Holmes continue to stay so motionless any one would be forgiven for thinking he was a statue or dead.

“Is he aware of his surroundings like this?” I asked John, an evil thought coming to mind.

“I don’t believe so. It’s kind of like a hypnotic trance once he is in his mind palace,” John explained, his words getting slower and further apart and I could feel his eyes digging into my head as I wildly smirked at Sherlock.

“Drawer over there. Grab two permanent markers,” I told John who’s concern turned to an evil joy. He grabbed the markers while I moved some of Sherlock’s hair out of his face, the porcelain skin a perfect background.

“Here,” John passed me one of the markers and we both uncapped them before drawing and writing on Sherlock’s face until we were satisfied. After we had put the markers away we heard Sherlock stir, we spun around to see him sit up a smile on his face.

“I know what to do. Hello John,” Sherlock announced before getting up and leaving my apartment.

“You better go after him,” I told John, grabbing my phone a dialling Mycroft’s number. I heard Mycroft answer and spoke before he could, not wanting him to miss Sherlock’s appearance.

“You need to find a camera on Baker Street now and look at your brother,” I told him, hearing a sigh before an amused chuckle.

 _“Please tell me that Doctor Watson will be keeping my brother out of public view while he was ‘goldfish’ written on his forehead as well as multiple childish diagrams,”_ I rolled my eyes at Mycroft’s wording.

“You could just say that John and I had drawn cocks on his face. It would be quicker,” I told the elder Holmes able to hear his smirk when he spoke.

 _“And less appropriate,”_ I rolled my eyes again before deciding to see what kind of mayhem I can cause Mycroft.

“I’ll show you less appropriate. Be there soon,” I hung up my phone and threw some shoes on before heading out of Baker Street.


	13. Chapter 13

“Madam. How can I help you?” I smiled at the young man that came over to me, and shook my head.

“If you can take me to Mister Holmes office that would be great but otherwise, I’m fine thanks,” the man’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and shut repetitively and I realised that is probably why the Holmes boys call normal people goldfish, assuming the rumour is true.

“Uh, Mister Holmes has asked to not be disturbed,” the man stammered. I laughed at him and shook my head.

“Oh trust me. I’m not going to be a disturbance to him,” I informed the man before strutting away and down the hall that I knew led to his office, one of my hackers had informed me how to get to his should it be necessary over 3 years ago.

“Hello, can I help you?” I stared at the young woman and smiled politely to her

“I’m here to see Mycroft Holmes,” I informed his assistant who seemed very shocked.

“Um, Mister Holmes doesn’t have any appointments with…” “Let me in dear. He is expecting me,” the woman seemed to question my words but regardless knocked on the large wooden door, a muffled reply being called out from inside the room.

“Alright. Just please be quick as Mister Holmes has someone arriving for a meeting in half an hour,” I nodded my head to her simply before heading in to see Mycroft studying some paperwork with a pen in hand as he skimmed over the papers in front of him.

“What can I do for you?” Mycroft asked nonchalantly. I assumed he didn’t realize I was the person in the room with him so I smirked and walked silently around the edge of the room quickly, staying out of his direct line of view until I was behind him. I saw him look up at see an empty room before shaking his head a little before going back to the paperwork. I snuck up behind him, placing a hand on his crotch and my lips by his ear.

“Oh, did you forget my message?” I felt him stiffen immediately when I touched him, his whole body relaxing when he realised it was me.

“No. I just hadn’t believed you to be someone to actually do this,” I smiled at Mycroft’s statement before pulling on the chair, pulling him away from the desk.

“What are you doing?” Mycroft asked, as I sat underneath his desk.

“Having fun,” I mused, pulling Mycroft back to the desk, his eyes widening slightly when he realised what I was planning.

“No,” “Sir, Lady Smallwood is here for the meeting you organised,” I smirked as Mycroft realised he was trapped when his assistant had interrupted him. I smirked up at him as he informed his assistant to let Lady Smallwood in, opening his trousers and freeing his hardening member from its confines as the door closed and a set of footfalls descended upon the desk.

“What do you need now, Mycroft?” I saw Mycroft send me the quickest and most subtle look screaming for me not to do what he knew I was planning.

“I thought we’d agreed on 3pm,” I licked a strip up the base of Mycroft’s member and smiled to myself when he shivered and adjusted his sitting position.

“We had but I did ask for my assistant to inform you that I would have to be here by 2:30 due to an issue that has arisen from the USA,” I wrapped my lips around him and sucked on him, feeling his cock twitch in my mouth.

“Very well, ensure that the information finds me next time because I was not aware of this. However, it is a matter of…” I stopped listening to what Mycroft was saying and lowered my head, taking more of him in my mouth before raising my head again and leaving only the tip in my mouth. When he didn’t seem to be affected I moved onto my knees and placed my head directly over his cock, hand holding him upright so I could take as much of him in my mouth as possible, relishing in the slightly strangled noise he made the next time he spoke.

Mycroft seemed to regain his control after a few moments of me sucking on his cock while bobbing my head up and down over his member. I sighed silently and removed both my hands, holding them behind my back and dropping my head as low as I could, feeling the tip of his cock easily hitting the back of my throat. The sensation seemed to make him uneasy again but instead of letting him adjust, I opened my throat as much as I could after coming back up to take in a deep breath. When I dropped my head again, I felt his cock enter my throat and effectively begin choking me but stopped only when he grabbed my hair tightly and pulled my mouth off of him.

“You are a pest some days,” Mycroft informed me, a bead of precum forming on the tip of his member that followed the contour of a vein as it travelled down his shaft.

“That’s why you can’t stand me not being around,” I stated, licking the bead off of him without breaking eye contact. He pulled me up by my hair, pushing all his paperwork aside as he turned me around, pushing my chest onto the cleared space in the desk.

“Fuck,” Mycroft groaned as I felt my body clench around him when he pushed into my core, the feeling welcomed. He kept a firm hold of my hair with one hand, his other holding my hip tightly as he bucked into my core relentlessly and with a vigour I had never known him to have.

I could taste blood in my mouth as I bit my lip to stop from crying out loudly in pleasure, the assistant more than definitely still outside the office. Mycroft nudged my cervix a tight knot immediately forming in my stomach, too much to be able to stop from breaking if he hit my cervix again.

“You clenched hard then darling. Did you like that?” I nodded my head, unable to get a word out as I bit my lip harder to avoid the moan sitting in my throat.

“I’ll have to do that again then,” before I could say anything, Mycroft thrust into my core hard and nudged my cervix again my body trembling under him as he covered my mouth. A scream of pleasure escaping my lips as I came on his cock. I felt him twitch before hot ropes of cum filled my core. I whined as Mycroft pulled out rapidly but was replaced quickly with something thick that settled right up against my cervix.

“Don’t worry darling. This is just a little bit of punishment for what you’ve just done,” I spun my head around to see what Mycroft was doing to see a lustful look in his eyes as he began doing up straps around my legs.

“What is it?” I asked, trying to see what he had put inside of me.

“Made specially for you. It is essentially a vibrating silicone model,” I realised what he meant and swallowed my pride as excitement filled me. This could be lots of fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler. Probably doesn't male any chronological sense either... Basically I got bored.

I was a little worried after missing my period last month after my interaction with Mycroft in his office but I passed it off, believing it was just one of my false periods that I got occasionally; symptoms but no blood. I shook my head and decided that Mycroft didn’t need to know before heading to the kitchen in my apartment. Mycroft had gone away on some urgent business so Sherlock and I had the chance to get to know each other really well which had been a good experience.

“Ah, you’re awake. I need you upstairs. I can use your unique insight,” I stared at Sherlock as he passed me a cup of coffee, the nature of my undress coming to mind.

“Sherlock. Why are you in my apartment?” I asked, his eyes calculating as he looked at my face and I prayed if his mind hadn’t yet worked out that I was nude that he wouldn’t look down and find out.

“John told me to leave him alone,” Sherlock explained honestly, his eyes daring to go down my body.

“So breaking into my apartment and making me coffee was the alternative?” I asked, his eyes not veering very far, my question catching him slightly off guard so he looked me in the eyes before continuing.

“Yes. Why is that an issue?” Sherlock asked confused, eyes bugging out of his head momentarily when he looked down at my body and saw I was standing in front of him naked.

“Sherlock. I’m dating your brother and you both know I don’t sleep in anything,” I pointed out when his mind caught up and stopped pointing out obvious things on my body… like the hickey Mycroft had ‘accidentally’ given me before he left to Italy.

“So?” Sherlock asked trying to regain some semblance of consciousness.

“Sherlock. Get the fuck out of my apartment unless you want to explain to your brother why my libido was satiated on your dick,” I told him very bluntly, my horniness had gone up dramatically but I had been very good at not using anyone else to satiate it except from Mycroft but standing in front of Sherlock naked was testing my limits.

“Going!” Sherlock quipped before leaving as quick as he could from my apartment, yelling for me to join him for a case in 221B when possible. I sighed and walked back to the bedroom, grabbing my phone and texting Mycroft.

_I am seriously horny and your brother just came down to my apartment while I was naked. He gave me coffee but it was hilarious when his eyes bugged out of his head as he looked over my body. - (Y/I)_

_Tell him to keep his hands and eyes off of you or he will come to regret it. – MH_

_IDK. He seems keen and I seriously need something. – (Y/I)_

_I had that toy specially made for you for times like this. It’s in the top drawer of your dresser next to your bed. – MH_

_I’ll send pics. – (Y/I)_

I dove over my bed to reach the dresser, pulling out the black toy that Mycroft had custom made. It wasn’t as spectacular as the real thing but still better than nothing. I turned onto my back and spread my legs, pushing the toy into my body before starting up a video chat with Mycroft.

 _“Why have you called?”_ I placed a hand on my exposed chest and feigned hurt.

“I wanted to be able to look at you when I cum. Is that an issue?”

 _“Unfortunately, at the moment, yes. I am needed to be within the room as they sort out this issue arising from… it doesn’t matter. I need to go,”_ I sighed as I saw the screen go black, a knock on the door startling me from my sorrow.

“Who is it?” I called out slapping Sherlock when he came into my room without announcing himself.

“What are you…” I desperately wanted to slap and resist Sherlock but found that I couldn’t bring myself to do so.

“I’m not going to penetrate you. That can remain Mycroft’s thing but I am going to try and help you ‘satiate’ your lust,” I tried to form the word no on my lips but could say nothing as Sherlock’s fingers wrapped around the toy in my core and began to pull it out before pushing it in and nudging against my cervix. Sherlock grabbed one of my legs and pulled it over his shoulder making me tense.

“Relax,” I took some deep breaths and relaxed as much as I could feeling Sherlock continuously thrusting the toy in and out of my core, moans filled the room from my lips as the pleasure and speed increased.

I felt my lower stomach tighten, the knot forming in my core rapidly. I clawed at Sherlock’s scalp, gripping his curls tightly when he poked his tongue on my clit. I could feel my body beginning to shudder in anticipation of my climax, a set of lips brushing against my neck startling me since I could still feel Sherlock between my legs. I watched Sherlock move and keep watching as Mycroft hovered over my chest, fingers roaming over my stomach and down to my clit.

“Can I stay and watch?” Sherlock asked, Mycroft humming in agreement to Sherlock’s request before looking me in the eyes, my mind somewhat confused as I realised that I didn’t understand how or why Mycroft was here, my mind getting very foggy, very quickly.

***

“(Y/N)! Are you okay?” I startled and sat up, staring at Mycroft sitting over me with Sherlock and John in the background.

“What happened?” I asked, my mind foggy and not remembering what had happened.

“You passed out. John caught you before you hit the floor,” I nodded my thanks to John but still confused about what was happening and what had happened for me to have passed out.

“What do you remember?” I shook my head at John as he took over from Mycroft. John looking over my face and checking my pulse. He sent Sherlock to get some water and Mycroft to get a pillow before looking at me awkwardly.

“Is there a chance you could be pregnant?” I looked at John shocked who seemed to just get more awkward.

“No. Hell no,” I stated, my mind temporarily wondering why he would ask something like that.

“You were saying you weren’t feeling great before you passed out. I just wanted to be sure,” I nodded my thanks, my mind catching up with the fact that I was supposed to be going on a case with Sherlock but had started feeling nauseous when I turned to say goodbye to Mycroft before changing in my apartment and saw my eyes go black.


	15. Chapter 15

“What’s all this?” I questioned Mycroft as I walked into the dining room to see Mycroft placing some dishes on the table in front of him, candles and flowers arranged on the table as well.

“It’s me trying to apologise for not remembering our anniversary yesterday,” I felt my mind stop, like grinding gears that were trying to continue moving.

“Uh, Mycroft. Our anniversary is on Friday,” I informed him. His mind didn’t seem to comprehend what I had said, his body seeming to freeze before he sighed.

“Oh,” I smiled at Mycroft’s seemingly defeated look and walked over, hugging him loosely but enough that he would know I was happy and thankful regardless.

“You did a very good job though, Mycroft. I’m impressed,” I whispered, looking at the items on the table with honest feelings of surprise and joy. Mycroft hummed lightly, seemingly still annoyed and upset about what happened.

“Is any of it hot?” I asked Mycroft, an idea coming to mind to help him feel a little better. I felt him shake his head so I began pulling him slightly along with me. I heard Mycroft chuckle, his mind working out what I was thinking.

“Is there anyway to make you satisfied for more than 24 hours?” I laughed at Mycroft’s question, knowing that he would be disappointed if I wasn’t horny for him.

“Well, I can think of one way,” I began, about to finish my statement when Mycroft covered my mouth with his hand.

“No,” Mycroft complained, cutting me off before I could finish the statement that had become a common topic of inquiry over the last month and a half. He dropped his hand to my

“Why are you so against the idea…” “You are a drug dealer in direct threat from James Moriarty, I am a major part of the British Government and my brother is a desperate drug addict who never admits is and that he is an addict for a threat of danger and the possibility of death. Us having a child will not end well, (Y/N),” I sighed but had to admit he was right.

“Okay. You’re right,” I admitted, Mycroft stopping mid-step and staring at me.

“Did you just admit I was right?” Mycroft asked, his arms still wrapped around

“Clean your ears out then,” I joked, escaping his arms and running upstairs to his bedroom, shutting the door behind me as quick as I could. After a few moments I heard Mycroft at the door and contemplated what to do. Be a bitch and shut him out or do I hide and see if he can work it out?

I ducked into the bathroom and climbed onto the bathroom cabinet before clambering up onto the shower railing overhead. I heard the bedroom door open and Mycroft half sigh, half chuckle as I assumed he looked around to see I wasn’t in sight.

“(Y/N)?” I covered my mouth with one hand, continuing to hold the rail with the other hand so I didn’t fall. The bathroom door pushed open more, the top of the door hiding me for the most part but I could see Mycroft’s head as he looked around the room. His eyes seemed to analyse everything as he looked and I wondered how long I would be up here before he noticed or realised this is where I was.

“You do realise that you cast a shadow while sitting up there?” I sighed as Mycroft turned away from the bath on the other side of the bathroom to look up at me.

“I do now. I won’t come up here next time,” I admitted, dropping down next to him as he walked over. A slight pain went through my legs but I felt otherwise fine as I stood up to look him in the eyes, a soft blue staring back.

“Come on before work decide they need me in,” I smiled at Mycroft’s statement deciding against my snarky reply, letting him lead me to the bed. He began to strip my clothes off in a slow, deliberate way; pants, shirt, bra and underwear once I was on the bed. His clothes falling to the floor in an uncharacteristic manner while he watched me laying naked on his bed.

Mycroft parted my legs, long fingers trailing up the insides of my legs towards my core. A sensation of heat and tingling filled my body where his fingers passed over my slit in the gentlest touch before disappearing onto my stomach. I could see the smirk in Mycroft’s eyes as his slender fingers continued to travel in light touches over my body my brain hazing over as his lips began to graze over the flesh of my breasts.

I gasped as his fingers slid into my core with ease, the two digits curling against my walls and dragging deliciously over the flesh before thrusting back in. I arched my back up against Mycroft as he slid a third finger into my core, stretching me open as he pushed his lips against mine, tongue brushing my lower lip for entrance.

I opened my mouth to allow his tongue in but he removed his fingers from my body and it made me feel empty until he moved his body. His cock pressed up against my entrance but not penetrating me. I groaned into the kiss and swore I could hear Mycroft thinking about how impatient I am but he pushed himself in, filling my core quickly; the tip hitting my cervix a little too hard making pain fill my body. Before I could say anything, Mycroft had began to thrust into my body but not going as deep as he usually does.

“I know that one hurt you. I won’t go quite that deep for now,” Mycroft stated softly, our kiss seeming to have reached its end.

“A you a mind reader?” I asked, Mycroft stopped moving for a moment and just looked at me, confused before laughing a little.

“Only during intercourse,” he informed me, taking up his original plans; thrusting in until the tip hit the cervix again but not as painful. The sensation was like someone playing with my clit and it felt amazing. His thrusts hit every sweet spot inside of me and the pleasure was overwhelming, a knot forming to quick to be dampened down. As the knot broke, I felt my whole body shiver and arch at the sensation with a lost scream on my lips. I felt numb, even when Mycroft came inside of me, my whole body feeling like fire, cooled where Mycroft ran his hand lovingly.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you okay, darling?” I hummed and leaned back against Mycroft as he slipped into the bath behind me. His fingers traced over my back leaving goose bumps in their wake my body shivering occasionally with the touch.

“So was it Sherlock or the British Government?” I asked after a few moments my whole body relaxed.

“Work. I have to go shortly,” I sighed in slight annoyance, Mycroft’s unpredictable work schedule getting more and more annoying everyday when we tried to spend time together.

“I hate it sometimes. That you have to go to work at the drop of a pin but you won’t necessarily get to come home when the work day is finished,” I complained, hearing Mycroft huff out a laugh as his fingers continued to trace contours over my body.

“It’s a price to pay,” he stated nonchalantly.

“Not a fair price,” my mutterings reached deaf ears as Mycroft’s alarm went off, something he had began to do around me so he wouldn’t eb late to work… again.

“I have to go. I will see you later today, darling,” he rested a kiss to the side of my neck before getting up, my eyes watching him dry himself in the mirror as I pondered asking him a question, one that could hurt if I didn’t get the answer I was hoping for. As he was hanging his towel up, about to return to the bedroom I decided to ask.

“Mycroft. Do you love me?” I kept watching him in the mirror and there was a mixed look of confusion and pain.

“I can’t answer that,” Mycroft mused before turning to leave. I stood up from the bath and called out before he could leave.

“Why not?” I walked to the middle of the bathroom and looked him in the eyes.

“Because it’s a cruel cycle. You tell someone you love them and then they hurt you in unimaginable ways and I will not lie,” I felt my heart ache in my chest at his admission whether accidental or deliberate, it hurt.

“You… you don’t love me?” there was a clear lapse in Mycroft’s thought process before his mind caught up and continued.

“No. I never have,” I felt my heart stop momentarily as I looked at Mycroft. I knew I must have looked like I had seen someone I love die but that is certainly how I felt.

“You gave me an offer that would help my brother overcome his addiction and in return you essentially wanted someone to love. I’ve been that but I never had to love you and you are the kind of person I could never love,” I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, stinging them before they fell to my cheeks.

“So…” “If you want someone to love you back, then try elsewhere,” I saw Mycroft turn away from me slightly and I wondered if I had seen pain or regret on his face.

“So nearly a year means nothing to you?” He looked back at me and I saw only regret. His words explaining his regret.

“It was simply a means to an end,” I felt rational thought leave but I had to ask, confused and distraught.

“Seriously?” I asked, tears freefalling down my face now and I was terrified of what Mycroft had said because if he really meant it, my soul felt like to would drop to the ground wither up and die.

“It. Was. An. Offer. You know what, fuck the offer. You are nothing,” I watched Mycroft, mouth agape as he left the bathroom, my heart feeling dead now. I was able to hear Mycroft get ready and leave in the time that I just stood in the middle of the bathroom, water dripping off my numb body as my mind tried to restart but the pain was too much. I couldn’t remember moving, let alone getting dressed before heading down stairs to leave to 221C.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” I stared at John, Sherlock standing behind him looking confused and worried.

“Not really. I’m going home to eat some comfort food. I’ll see you boys there,” I know that I had spoken monotonously but I felt dead and that was the best I could do in my state. The ride to 221 Baker Street was numbing, cold and painful. I sent a few of my boys some messages and told them to meet me at my apartment to clear it out and take everything back to my mansion.

As the car stopped, I passed the driver some money, muttering that he could keep the change before I went inside. The interior made me think about Mycroft when he was here, the comments between us when we knew Sherlock could hear and the looks that I would send Mycroft to piss the younger Holmes off. Then, after I discovered that Sherlock wasn’t as bad as I had always thought, we would muck around and take the shit out of everyone else. John, Lestrade, even Mrs H. I missed that feeling of joy.

I looked at what I was wearing once I got downstairs and into my apartment, immediately tearing off Mycroft’s clothes. My mind hating myself for putting his clothes on when I had left. I heard the front door open and close, assuming that John and Sherlock had returned but I still felt too numb to go and seek comfort from the boys upstairs, the idea of looking at Sherlock hurting, and even though they won’t admit it, Sherlock and Mycroft share some striking similarities to one another and I knew it would hurt to look at Sherlock because I would see aspects of Mycroft. I looked up and began to watch my clock tick by each second numbing my brain from the pain that was numbing my body.


	17. Chapter 17

_Fuck the offer. You are nothing._ Those words kept repeating in my head as I watched the clock tick the seconds by, my heart ached from Mycroft’s words and each moment that I sat on the end of my bed, naked, it would tear my heart apart more. I finally looked away after having seen nearly 98 minutes pass by on the clock to see one of my men standing in the doorway to my bedroom. I nodded to them and they nodded slightly back before turning and walking away, another 3 men coming in and out of view as well as they removed all of my furniture from Baker Street.

My eyes caught the white suit shirt and I realised Mycroft would want it back, my mind disagreeing with my original plan of leaving it behind for him to find seeming too mean since he would contact me to find it… assuming he actually wanted it still. I shook my head and threw on a shirt that was 3 sizes too big, letting it sink over my body and down my thighs before grabbing Mycroft’s shirt and storming upstairs.

“Give this to your brother the next time you see him,” I hissed at Sherlock, tossing the shirt at him before storming back down stairs. I didn’t feel as sad now, I felt angry but the hurt was still present. By the time I got back downstairs, everything had been removed and I wondered briefly if I should go toss Sherlock some drugs as well just to irritate Mycroft more, the pettiness of it satisfying me enough. I ran to the newly replaced carpet and pulled it up next to the bedroom door to reveal a fake floor board, nearly 2kg of cocaine underneath before running back up to 221B before I left Baker Street for good.

“Here. Sorry for being a cunt to you,” I passed the drugs to Sherlock, right in front of John and I realised pretty quickly afterwards, Mycroft as well.

“I thought…” Sherlock stammered, looking at the drugs.

“I had an agreement with your brother. As long as we were together, you didn’t get sweeties. We aren’t any more so here are some sweeties. I’ll bring you some more tomorrow,” I explained before storming back out and heading for the street door, my heart strings pulling as Mycroft called after me but I refused to listen. I slammed the door in his face and climbed into a car one of the boys had brought. It felt weird telling my driver that I was going home, Mycroft’s home in Mayfair having become more like a home than anywhere else. I shook the thought from my head and just watched the scenery of a busy London on Monday morning going past the window.

It didn’t take long to get back to Belsize Park and I was feeling even more upset now than before but I figured it would pass quickly. I climbed out of my car and walked up to the front door of my mansion and lavished in the familiarities that the place held and tried to ignore the pain that subtly began to possess my heart.

My stomach rumbled and I contemplated what I wanted to order in since there was no food here but as hungry as I was, my stomach didn’t like that idea. I ran to the closest bathroom and began vomiting for the first time today, the last 6 days consisting of a toilet run 4 or 5 times. I felt light headed, dizzy and nauseas as I sat in front of the toilet bowl, waiting for my body to let me get back up without passing out or vomiting. I contemplated seeing a doctor but decided against it, the answer becoming obvious when my eyes caught on something in one of the cupboards. I’d missed two periods. It wasn’t uncommon for my body to make me miss one on the odd occasion but never two.

I grabbed one of the pregnancy tests I kept for special circumstances and bit the bullet. I opened the box and followed its instructions before sitting and waiting to see what the stick decided to say to the obvious answer. I watched the first line appear on the stick fairly quickly, the second appearing after a couple of minutes.

I heard my phone ping and rolled my eyes in annoyance before grabbing the offending object. Mycroft. I opened the message he had left for me and read it, annoyed to no end.

_Please, let me explain what happened. MH_

_I figured what happened was kind of obvious, Mister Holmes. Have a relationship with someone because you get a benefit from it that you would never get otherwise, get her pregnant and then kick her out of your life. Very plain to me. (Y/I)_

I contemplated leaving the pregnancy comment in, deciding to add something else to my message to let him know that he was getting what he wanted adding an extra line to the message before sending it.

_Don’t bother trying to contact me again, this number will be given to the Russian Mafia as a present when they bring my next supply of heroin to London. Goodbye, Mister Holmes._

I removed the sim card and replaced it with one of the several spares I have for cases like this before messaging Moriarty. The only number I knew like the back of my hand.

_New number. Offer went bust. Will send next supply as scheduled. (Y/I)_

I then put my phone on silent, tossed the pregnancy test out and went to my room, grateful to see that there were no men still in my room and that most of it had now been replaced but my heart still tugged at its own wounds until tears spilled down my cheeks. I grabbed a pillow from my bed, pulling it to my chest and began crying into it, curled up in the foetal position for more comfort but only making me cry harder as memories of Mycroft filled my mind.

I miss him.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat in my home nearly a week after finding out about the pregnancy, all of my furniture had been completely moved back here now after my abrupt vacation of Baker Street, my heart still hurting to be there now. I looked at the uncovered safe in my bedroom wall and remembered that there was an unopened envelope in there. My heart tearing itself up more now that I was thinking of opening the letter from Mycroft. I got off my bed and walked over, opening the safe and retrieving the envelope that was beginning to yellow after having sat in there for nearly a year, unopened.

I sighed and grabbed the letter knife I kept on my desk before cutting open the envelope, the particles of envelope getting caught in the afternoon sunlight. There was a letter inside, which didn’t surprise me, as well as a silver ring with a few sapphires embedded into the metal.

I placed the ring on my desk before I took the letter out and opened it. Wondering what on Earth this could all be about. I read the letter over once but had to backtrack and reread it 2, 3, 4 times before it made sense and my heart didn’t hurt anymore.

_Y/N,_

_I have written this letter because I know what my plan is while your offer is standing, but I know not how long you offer will continue to stand. If this offer reaches a year, I will force the offer to be broken. One way or another. However, we both know that you would not have asked for such an offer purely to enrage my brother and that there is an alternative reason. One that you may not wish to admit to yourself._

_At the one year mark, my office will be going after James Moriarty and I already know that you have a deal with Mister Moriarty about drug deals in the Republic of Ireland and I will not brake your deals with him since that would end, more than likely, with your life lost. I will complete the tasks that I will be overseeing and then return to your home once Moriarty is captured to earn your forgiveness by any means that I can._

_I know the true reason that you asked and I would never verbally admit that it pleased me that you had given me that offer since I feel similarly but like you, I would never admit to it. I beg you not to hate me too much for not having told any of this to you but I hope that you can understand why._

_The ring in the envelope is an heirloom of my family. One that is nearly 400 years old and used as an engagement ring by the men in my family. You can work out the rest._

_Mycroft._

I could see tears dropping onto the letter but I felt too numb to feel them as the streamed down my cheeks. Only one logical explanation was coming to mind about the ring and it terrified, surprised and pleased me.

Terrified: Mycroft knew over a year ago this is what he wanted.

Surprised: He actually considered it and knew everything about my reason for the offer.

Pleased: He doesn’t hate me... I hope.

I placed the letter on the desk and picked up the ring. It was beautiful and looking at the indentations on the inside of the silver band proved it’s age. The date it was made and the creators signature.

I wasn’t sure what to do, it was beautiful but it also felt wrong. I sighed and placed the item on the desk once more when a knock on my door filled the air. I ran through several rooms of my mansion to get to the front door and opened it wide, wondering who it could actually be. My heart caught in my throat as I looked at who was at my door.

“(Y/N),” I wrapped my arms around Mycroft’s neck, cutting him off with surprise, and held him close. My head in the crook of his neck as tears filled my eyes while I stood on the end of my toes, his arms snaked around my waist with his head resting against mine. We stood there for several minutes, doing nothing but embracing each other.

“I’m sorry,” Mycroft whispered. I let go of him and pulled myself away from his body, the air seeming to go cold as soon as I wasn’t next to him again.

“Don’t. Please don’t.” Mycroft opened his mouth slightly to continue speaking but I cut him off again. This time by kissing him.

I pulled away from the kiss to see the elder Holmes looked like he was close to having a breakdown but only to people who know him well enough to know that he never breathes more than 3 times in 10 seconds. I grabbed his hand and pulled him lightly inside, helping him to function a little better than he was. Once the door was closed, I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and rested my head against his chest while he happily returned the embrace.

“I’m going to guess that you finally did open the envelope,” I nodded soundlessly against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I could feel him take a shaky breath in, clearly unsure about whatever it was he was going to say.

“I love you, (Y/N).” I felt my heart stop as my breath caught in my throat. He had never said that to me. I looked up to see that he was still nervous and unsure, I smiled slightly at him and took a deep breath.

“I love you too, Mycroft,” I released him from my embrace and he seemed a little unsure about what was going on as he released me. I began walking back to my bedroom and could hear him following after me. When I reached me room, I went to the desk and grabbed the ring before turning to face him.

“Would it bother you if I asked that we do this properly?” I asked and a smile replaced the scared look on his face followed by content. He grabbed the ring and held it carefully between hit thumb and forefinger.

“As long as I don’t actually have to get down on one knee,” he asked me with a smirk on his face.

“Spoilsport,” I complained jokingly, not actually minding if he did or didn’t get on one knee.

“I know,” he stated and I couldn’t help the smile on my face.


	19. Chapter 19

“Why do you want me coming to this?” I asked Mycroft as his driver turned down an unfamiliar road.

“I feel like you should meet my parents and sooner rather than later,” Mycroft noted placing a hand on my lower stomach. When he had told me I was joining him, his original excuse was because we had gotten engaged and he felt that his mother would smother me to death if the first time she met me was at the wedding… which we were still trying to work out _when_ we were going to get married but he finally admitted it was because we were going to be parents.

“Alright, alright. Just don’t scare me to death like you did yesterday,” Mycroft smirked a little bit, trying not to laugh near his favourite driver. A few of the people he employed he really liked so he acted a little more human around them, but none of them got to hear him laugh.

“Are we telling anyone about any of this?” I asked. I knew that he would know what I was asking and the simple ‘no’ I received in response was enough for me as the driver pulled to a stop outside a house on the outskirts of London but it was a very beautiful house and in a very stunning part of London. Mycroft got out and _almost_ ran to open my door before I could. He offered me his hand and helped me out of the car, leaving his driver to close the door as we walked up to the front door of the house.

“Mikey!” an older woman bear hugged Mycroft and I began to snicker.

“Mikey? You never told me you had a nickname,” I pointed out

“Don’t.” I put my hands up in surrender, trying not to laugh any more than I already was at the greeting his mother had used. She let her son go before turning to look at me.

“I’m (Y/N). Mycroft’s girlfriend,” I greeted, offering my hand but receiving a hug instead.

“Mycroft, you never told me you had such a beautiful girlfriend. Come in dear and we will get some food into you. You look hungry,” she then walked back inside and I gave Mycroft a smirk.

“I wonder if she has any embarrassing baby photos she can show me?” I questioned and he sent me a playful glare as we walked in, his face going stoic and cold almost immediately after.

“I _will_ make you walk home,” I shook my head at him before finding that the ‘Christmas dinner’ Mycroft had told me about, also included Sherlock (obviously), John and Greg. I assumed that Sherlock was told to invite ‘friends’.

“Here you go love. Eat up,” I looked at the plate of hot food I had just been handed by Mycroft’s mother and felt my eyes bug out of my head at how much food she had put on my plate. I grabbed the plate with my left hand and just held it. Not sure what was acceptable to do right now.

“Sherlock, get up and let (Y/N) sit down,” I was confused about why she would ask that since there were other seats I could sit in.

“She can sit somewhere else,” Sherlock complained, refusing to move.

“Sherlock!” I moved to stand next to John and Greg as Mummy Holmes scolded her youngest.

“She can,” Sherlock whined. We all began snickering at him and trying not to lose it.

“You’re such a child,” Mycroft growled at his brother.

“You would know,” Sherlock retorted. John, Greg and I were on the verge of losing it as we continued to watch the childish squabble.

“Behave!” Mycroft ordered of Sherlock. We all lost it as the two bickered. Nothing could be funnier to us at that time.

“Why should I? She’s not my sister,” Sherlock quipped triumphantly.

“She will be,” Mycroft snapped before realising what he had just said, shocking everyone in the room while I tried not to laugh at the elder Holmes and his lack of restraint when it came to an argument with Sherlock. Sherlock’s mouth hung open as smoke seemed to come out of his ears as the gears in his head came to a sudden stop.

“What?!”

***

“I still can’t believe that you are _marrying_ Mycroft,” I smirked at John and sent him a wink as we sat in 221B talking about anything and everything while I waited for Mycroft.

“Only because it annoys Sherlock,” I mused, hearing the annoyed groan from the younger Holmes as he childishly turned his back to me on the sofa.

“But I thought you two had a uh… a fight?” John asked, bringing up the scream fest from 6 months ago.

“It was fake. It was so that he could catch Moriarty without it affecting me should the mission fail,” I explained to John. Everyone, even Sherlock, had been grateful when Moriarty had been sentenced to life imprisonment having been caught red handed by the British government as he gave the order for a top level politician to be murdered.

“It seemed real,” I sighed at John’s comment.

“It essentially was for me. I only found out several days later when I opened a letter Mycroft had given me when I first moved in downstairs,” I answered, my slight frown becoming a smile when I saw Mycroft appear in the doorway, staring at Sherlock confused.

“That was risky of him,” John noted.

“A calculated risk that I believed would not have negative consequences beyond what I could handle and I was correct as always,” Mycroft’s response scared John, making me smirk.

“Good luck with him,” I laughed at John’s statement before getting up from Sherlock’s armchair and going over to Mycroft, hugging him tightly. Something I had taken up doing after we’d announced to his parents, Sherlock, John and Greg.

“Get the fuck out,” Sherlock snapped.

“Sherlock!” John scolded when Sherlock had sat up to have a go at Mycroft and I.

“She is bad enough on her own and he’s an arse. I don’t particularly want to have her as a sister-in-law,” John shook his head in apology before leaving when work had called him in. As soon as John was out of earshot, Sherlock’s entire mood changed and I laughed.

“You really are mean to him,” I told Sherlock who was smiling like a 5 year-old that got the present he asked Santa for.

“He’d be more concerned and worried if he thought I was fine with this. By the way, did you want blue or red napkins for the reception?” I shook my head at the younger Holmes before Mycroft and I sat down with Sherlock so we could plan the wedding and reception. Sherlock had asked to do it so I had obliged to let him, much to Mycroft’s initial horror but he’d come around to the idea now. And they seemed to get along a lot better now which greatly pleased their mother.


	20. Chapter 20

“If you tell me to breathe one more fucking time, I’ll break your bloody fingers!” I swore at Mycroft. I bit back a scream as pain flooded my lower stomach, Mycroft keeping his mouth shut this time but offering me a mouthpiece so that I could have some of the laughing gas that the nurses had been desperately trying to get me to have for the last 7 hours that I had been in hospital for.

“If you won’t let me tell you to breathe then at least have this,” I rolled my eyes as the pain from a contraction subsided, instantly breathing in the gas as another wave of pain rolled over me. The mouthpiece the only thing stopping me from screaming that time.

“Alright, I want you to push this time,” I glared at the familiar doctor before another contraction washed over me so I did as the doctor ordered and pushed, unable to hold back the scream as my body felt like it was going to rip apart.

“Again,” John told me and I glared at him again.

“I swear I’m going to kill you John,” Another wave of pain washed over me and I pushed again, the pain almost entirely unbearable. I couldn’t focus on anything this time. I knew I was crying and my body was screaming in pain as hot torrents of searing pain filled me.

“Last time, (Y/N). You can do it,” John told me and I could feel Mycroft’s thumb rubbing over the back of my hand soothingly before the next wave of pain hit me. I screamed as I pushed, the pain too much this time but something felt different and then I heard a baby crying over the sounds of machines beeping.

“You did well,” I looked at Mycroft briefly before closing my eyes and resting my head against his hand that had been on my cheek. I hadn’t realised it was there but it was welcomed now.

“Do you want to hold your son?” I opened my eyes to see John offering a squirming bundle of blue blanket. I accepted and took the blanket to see a little pink face peeking out of the blanket, Mycroft’s hands resting against my arm and back as he looked at his son.

“I don’t know why you didn’t want to…” John began, talking to Mycroft before he got cut off.

“Don’t! Go there,” I smiled to myself slightly at John and Mycroft’s very brief interaction. I remember John asking weeks ago at the reception if Mycroft would want to cut the umbilical cord and Mycroft’s face in response to the question.

“He’s my cute haemophobe,” I whispered to the baby boy in my arms, feeling Mycroft’s glare and able to hear John’s stifled laugh before he and the nurses in the room left, leaving Mycroft and I with our newborn son.

“Are you still sure _that_ is what you want to name our son?” Mycroft asked me. We had been talking about baby names for weeks but I had gone into labour after he begrudgingly agreed to the name I wanted our son to have.

“I’m sure,” I told Mycroft who just shook his head but smiled slightly. He was definitely secretly happy about what I wanted to name our son. I offered to let Mycroft hold the baby boy and for the first time ever, I saw fear in Mycroft’s face as he took our son from my arms.

“He’s lighter than I had thought he would be,” Mycroft mumbled quietly.

“That’s the first thing you’re going to say about your son, seriously?” Mycroft smiled and shook his head at me and I smiled back at him. Our attention was briefly taken away from our son as we looked up to see Sherlock and his parents come in to the room before Mycroft went back to being transfixed by his son.

“He’s so beautiful. What’s his name?” John walked back into the room, dressed like a normal human being now with a smirk on his face when he heard Mummy Holmes question, John obviously already knowing the answer.

“I will never hear the end of this,” Mycroft mumbled earning a glare from him mother and father before they went back to looking at us expectantly.

“Sherlock Scott Holmes, after his uncle.” I explained and Sherlock looked like he was going to pass out then and there from shock, learning that his nephew was his namesake.

“That’s so cute and wonderful you two,” Sherlock still looked broken after his mum had spoken. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

“You… you named him after me?” Sherlock managed to mutter out, John going and standing near the younger Holmes and taking a few photos to remember what he looks like when shocked.

“(Y/N)’s idea,” Mycroft admitted, refusing to let his mother hold our son.

“(Y/N). Can you please get my son to let me hold my grandson?” Mummy Holmes asked. She had learnt that if I told Mycroft to do something he would do it very quickly.

“We wanted Sherlock to hold him first if that’s okay,” Sherlock looked even worse after I explained a very, very small part of the reason that Mycroft wasn’t letting his mum hold her grandson.

Sherlock stumbled forwards and Mycroft reluctantly let Sherlock take our son from him. Sherlock was staring at the baby boy and opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish which made me smile a little bit brighter. He looked up at me, then Mycroft before smiling at us.

“Thank you,” I could hear the heart monitor flatline briefly before starting again at a much higher rate behind me, my heart literally stopping briefly from shock. Sherlock… saying thank you?

“Please don’t die. I don’t need to do anymore paperwork,” I punched John lightly at his comment, Mycroft too busy making sure all of the little sticky dots were attached and that there was nothing wrong with me when he had heard the monitor flatline.

After playing pass the parcel for several minutes, my son passing past everyone, he finally got back to me and I couldn’t help but smile at him. He then started crying and everyone left with congratulations to Mycroft and I, Mycroft helping me so that I could feed our hungry son.

But that was the best part. He is _our_ son.


End file.
